Their Moments Together
by HeartsGuardianSol
Summary: Vector Prime X OC Pairing. The first time he had seen her was at the Hall of Record in Iacon. The last time he saw her he smashed the mirror monitoring that reality as his spark broke... Rated T at this moment in time because I'm paranoid. Read & Review please?
1. Chapter 1

**I have no excuse as to why I'm starting yet _another_ fragging story. I would have to say that my muse went and flipped a switch in my freaking brain with a rabid Igor Cackle and the damned plot bunnies won't freaking stop coming to life! ARGH!**

 **-Ehem- Anyways yep another story... inspired by a name I came up for a suggestion for another author who was needing names and this character just broke down the doors to my mind palace and said 'Write me Damn it!" So who was I to argue? I had a story fragment (one that spurred a whole freaking set of stories in my damned head... Oi...) and This one is kind of a precursor to what the couple of plot bunnies that are still biting me... This won't be a long one beccaue hey, Vector Prime may have all the time in the whole Fragging universe (much like a certain time traveling mad man in a blue box,) but I _don't_ so... This fic will be snippets... and moments... gone in the blink of well... an optic.**

 **.**

 **This is a Vector Prime x OC Pairing.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. However this Carnelian is mine.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enojoy and let me know what you think? I'll use the flames to keep warm and roast marshmallows if I do get any... n.n YUM!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: 1, 2, 3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The first time he had seen her was at the Hall of Record in Iacon.

He was walking through the Hall of Records towards his brothers office. The data clerks paid the tall mech no mind as he passed by them shaking his head at their near mindless state most of them unaware of the unrest stirring beneath all of those messages and the data they filed every orn.

Like every time he had come here to see Alpha Trion he caught a brief glance at Trion's Inheritor, a young mech named Orion Pax... One that in almost every reality played a major role in the fate, and sometimes demise of his father's legacy...

He reached the door to his brother's office just as the door burst open and a femme darted out to run helm first into his chassis, bouncing off to land in a heap of datapads and doorwings. She blinked her optics at him as her pale orange face plates darkened as she blushed.

"I-I am so sorry sir!" she bowed her head and lowered her doorwings in submission before beginning to gather her datapads. Vector shook his head and knelt down to help her pick up the files.

"I am partially to blame. I should have commed or at least knocked to warn that I was there." Vector said as the femme's doorwings went rigid in shock at hearing him apologize.

Her orange red helm shook violently. "Alpha Trion warned me that I was carrying too many datapads..." She said blinking down sadly at several of them, their screens cracked and broken. "Oh no..."

"It is alright Carnelian. I will repair them." Alpha Trion said as he held his servos out for her to hand over her load. she passed them over before finding Vector's servo in her view. Pale blue optics blinked up at him before she shook her helm and climbed to her pedes. "Thank you sir." she reclaimed her work load and bowed her helm once more before darting out the door. Silver optics followed the dainty sunset hued Praxian as she quickly made her way out of sight.

Vector turned to see his brother staring with a raised optic ridge.

"What?"

"Nothing." Alpha Trion said to his fellow prime before making his way over to his desk where the Covenant lay open, the Quill lying beside the book, innocent and unseeming. "Though I am surprised to see you here so soon. Disturbance in the force?"

"... I need to stop loaning you video feeds from that planet."

"I see no harm in it seeing as I already foresee the future thanks to the Covenant." Alpha Trion said as he lifted a couple of the pages. "What ails you brother?"

.

.

.

Vector Prime stared out among the many dimensions of time and space, watching as suns burst into flames and planets died... watching as the Unmaker himself wreaked havoc and chaos in the realities where he had risen... Watched at their last hopes were dashed and new ones sown...

He stared out silently keeping track of the realities and that was where he saw her again...

Carnelian was dancing in a club, her moves intricate, complicated. The other patrons had given the little femme space to move, a steady beat of clapping servos and cheers echoed over the beat as she grooved to the pulse of the music. Her red-orange plating blazing golden in the flickering lights.

Vector stared with wide optics, completely enticed and enraptured by her gracefully moving frame. She finished her dance as the music ended with a loud roar of cheers...

His HUD went off alerting him to the universe where Unicron had supernova'd the sun and was trying to take the whole of Cybertron with him...

Vector sighed ...The things he did for his Home...

.

.

.

"The Covenant cannot remain here. If Megatron were to get is servos on it the worst will happen Alpha Trion." Vector growled. "I will not allow the destiny that Prima, Quintus, Alchemist, Nexus, Micronus, and Zeta has set into motion be diverted. As it is... You know full well there must be several primes to keep Megatronus in check, and if this war plays out as it appears to me, there will only be one of us Primes online by the time the worst comes to play."

"You."

Vector shook his helm. " _I_ cannot remain in this universe for much longer. My existence is a singularity throughout the entire multiverse. I will not be able to return here unless I wish to become one with the Allspark. I am sorry but I must store the Covenant with it's counterparts for the safety of this universe."

"Return to me one more time Brother. I will relinquish the Covenant then."

"..." Vector glared at his fellow Prime before turning and staling out of the office and out into the Hall, through the cubicles. His trek never making a stirr among the quiet Mechs.. As he made his way to the door his came across two individuals that were talking quietly at the doors to the hall, the shorter of the two noticed in no time, the sensors of her doorwings giving away his precesnce, flicking slightly as they alerted their owner.

Blue optics met his briefly before the orange helm bowed in submission and she stepped aside, the motion quickly copied by the tall blue and red mech that she had been talking to.

"Sir." the twosome said quietly.

Vector's silver optics flickered over the future prime as he nodded an acknowledgement. "Carnelian isn't it?"

The femme let loose a squeak before quickly snapping her helm up. "Y-yes sir... Again I apologize for what happened the last time.. I-"

Vector smiled. "As I have already told you I am as much at fault as you were young Carnelian. Now please stop apologizing."

"But sir-"

Vector vented a sigh. He checked his chronometer, gauging his remaining time in this reality... "If you really insist on apologizing, let's do it over a cube of energon."

And that was the third time he met Carnelian.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I have a new chapter for this story... Though for some reason V.P. kept coming out almost stalkerish in my head when I read this over after my muse spat it out... Oh well...**

 **Has anyone else noticed that there isn't a Vector Prime tag in the character lists? So not fair...**

 **Many thanks to Crystal Pax101, Crasher55, Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal, ArseneTheif, and Sounduser for reviewing, faving and following!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: 4, 5, 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Carnelian was feeling rather flustered and irritated. Could see it in the femme as her doorwings twitched in agitation, the rest of her frame tense as she glared over the data that was scrolling across her screen. She couldn't keep her mind set in one direction or the other.

She had received an order from her creators. They had found a suitor for her, and were pressuring her to return to Praxus. Her sense of duty to her family weighed heavily on her processor, conflicting with the minor part of her processor that wanted nothing more than to say no... But her apprenticeship here was nothing more than that... She was expected to return to the Recording Master for the Lord of Praxus, her time here was drawing to a close... But her spark wanted nothing more than to stay here, in the vibrant and noble city-state of Iacon... It wasn't nearly as beautiful as Praxus... But the rigid formality of Praxus didn't completely have it's hold on her here...

The feeling of being watched ran down her spinal strut. Flicking her wings she scanned the area and found with mild annoyance that every mech was paying attention only to their own business. It was the fifth time that metacycle. She cycled an intake before retraining her processor on her workload.

.

.

.

"Ya feelin' okay Carny?"

"... I think I've got a glitch in my sensor panels.. " she sighed as she sipped from her cube. "I swear it's like someone's watching me all the time but my panels turn up nothing.."

"Maybeh ya shoul' go see a medic."

"My family won't allow me the credits to do so... Not since I ignored their request to return. As it is I'm worried they'll send my brother to come find me..." Then feeling of being watched was back. Carnelian glanced up in time to see a fading reflection in the dull metal of a familiar shape... her doorwings arched back sharply as she turned to glance behind her.

"Carnelian?"

"It's nothing..." she said quietly.

.

.

.

Vector grit his denta as he stared over the cosmos, trying his hardest _not_ to look back at that reality. He was finding it hard because every time he did he always found himself watching _her_. Not the surrounding events, not the causalities that would ensure both Unicron's and the Fallen's victory to dominate the planet... Worse yet she seemed to be spending more and more time with Orion Pax and his future mate Ariel. He just forced himself to look away once more...

The little femme was currently dinning with Orion and his friend Jazz... Who was currently trying to use his enigmatic charisma on the praxian with little to no luck... It actually warmed his spark when she had turned down the visored minibot. It was something foreign to him... it actually startled him out of his somewhat sorta stalking and back to his duty...

But even with his optics peering into the kaleidoscope of reality, his mind was elsewhere...

.

.

.

Alpha Trion was smirking when the rift opened in the middle of his office. "Hello Brother."

Vector narrowed his optics at his brother's desk, there were two cubes of high grade setting out, one for each of them. "Brother."

"What ails you brother?"

"You tell me." Vector said taking seat across form his fellow prime.

"Hm... You seem distracted. Trouble among the cosmos? Or has another Cybertron perished?"

Vector sighed. "What does the Covenant say brother?"

Alpha Trion smiled his brother. "I am not sure if you want to know what it says."

"You realize I did warn you that I would take it the next time I returned here." Vector said as he sipped idly from the cube. "So just save me the time and tell me what it says."

"Two halves of one whole brother. You know full well when our father created us he made sure that there was a sparkmate for _every_ spark."

Vector Prime stared at his brother for the longest time before draining his cube and standing. "I will return for the covenant at a later date. Until then brother."

.

.

.

Carnelian sighed as she flexed her doorwings, her optics wondering skyward. For some reason she couldn't recharge... She vented a sigh as she turned away from the window, and once more prepared to cycle down for the night... the sensors in her doorwings tingled briefly once more earning an irritated growl as she spun around.. only to stare at the reflection in the window, nothing there as per the usual..

A weak smile at the possibility of her slowly losing her processors.. this was the last thing she needed right now... "If someone is watching me then please just show yourself... Before I completely believe I've lost my processors..." she muttered into the darkness of her room. She stood there for several breems before sighing once more and made her way to her berth.


	3. Chapter 3

**My muse won't shut up... As it is I probably would have had this out earlier today if it hadn't been for the fact that it took like 6 hours for the dilating medicine in my eyes to wear off... Yays going to the eye doctor is fun! *not*. As it is my eyes are still killing me but I figured I'd get this little chapter posted.**

 **YAYS! VECTOR PRIME HAS HIS OWN CHARACTER TAG NOW! XD**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Transformers. Just my OC Carnelian.**

 **Chapter warnings: Alpha Trion is kinda ooc... But maybe it's just how he acts around his fellow primes?**

 **Many thanks to Crystal Pax101, Crasher55, Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal, ArseneTheif, Sounduser, SidewaysTheDoubleAgent, icanhascamaro, and _SunnySides_ for reviewing, faving and following!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: 7, 8, 9**

.

.

.

He had told her that his name was Vector, named after the great Prime himself by his creators. He had been courteous and a bit on the proper side, but such mannerisms were expected of one from his caste. Yet, he had not looked down an her and that is one thing that had made a slight impression on the little femme... That and the fact that she kept seeing his pit spawned ghost everywhere.

Carnelian let loose a low growl when the sensors on her doorwings picked up that irritable ghost. Snapping her helm up to glare at the now fading image in her monitor, she narrowed her optics at the familiar shape. _This is getting ridiculous..._ she thought as she ran a servo over her faceplates. _Maybe I should just cave in to my sire's demands and return home before I completely lose my processors. I wish that he'd stop haunting my thoughts._ With a slight grumble she pushed herself away from her terminal and pulled her midday fuel rations out to take a sip.

"You look agitated."

Her energon caught in her intake as she tried not to spew it out from shock as he doorwings aggressively flared, just now alerting her to the very large mech behind her. She swallowed the energon hard before turning to face him, her stance tense. A deep chuckle emanated from Vector. "Sir." She said as she bowed her helm.

"I was visiting Alpha Trion, and I couldn't help but notice that you seemed very stressed." The silver mech smiled down at her. "I hope I didn't startle you."

 _Really? Here I've been thinking that you were a damned ghost with all of the freaky images my processor keeps throwing at me. But I guess that can't be true with you standing right in front of me..._ Carnelian fought the urge to poke the mech. _Just how in the Pit did he sneak up on me?_ "No. Not at all. I was just refueling." she said as politely as she could muster. "Is there anything I can do for you sir?"

Vector smiled. "I was only concerned when I noticed that you were stressed."

 _Oh? And are we a medic now?_ "I am fine sir."

His optic ridges furrowed. "Please miss Carnelian, you don't have to be so formal."

"Oh but I do. After all you are of a much higher caste than me sir." _Please just leave me alone so that I can go back to work..._

"Ah Vector, there you are. I have been waiting for you."

 _Thank Primus for Alpha Trion..._ Carnelian tried her hardest not to smile as said bot came to stand beside his equally tall bot.

"Carnelian."

"Sir." she bowed her helm.

"I do hope my colleague hasn't been bothering you."

"Not at all sir, I was just about to get back to work." she said with a twitch of her door wings.

"Very well hop to it."

"Yes sir." she said as she turned her attention to her console again. Her sensors picked up on the two mechs as Alpha Trion pulled Vector towards his office, the later not once taking his optics off of her.

.

.

"You can't seem to stay away Brother."

Vector mad a noncommittal grunt. "I had business in Kaon."

Alpha Trion smirked. "Iacon is quite a ways away from Kaon."

"Hmph."

"Tell me Brother, are you watching the femme?" Vector avoided looking into his optics. Alpha Trion continued, "I've noticed how tense and high strung she has been as of late. I wondered if you might have something to do with it."

"..."

"Well?"

"She intrigues me. I've noticed that out of all of the mechs that work here, she actually notices me when I enter through the mundane means... You know how rare it is for anyone to see me."

"Well if you wouldn't wear that perception filter set on 'ON' everywhere you went maybe you'd get more attention." Alpha Trion mused. Vector shot him a glare. "Tell me Brother, for I'm sure at this point you have gazed across the vast expanse of reality, how often have you been watching her?"

"..."

"Why don't you just tell her that you are the reason she thinks she's losing her senses instead of stalking her from afar?"

"I'm about to take that slagging book away from you. Tell me do you have a chapter dedicated to the antics of my life?"

"Well each of the Primes actually-"

Vector let out a scoff. "I sure hope that you included the time that Solus magnetized you and your berth to the side of the Well for a week after painting her Forge pink."

"I may have left that out." Alpha Trion fiddled with his servos as he glanced downward at the Covenant. "Vector, I know full well that you've been waching her because you're still string at the fragging door."

"These feelings are not logical."

"Matters of the spark need not be."

"We Primes were _not_ meant to find the other half of our sparks. Just take a look at Solus and Megatronus. In _every_ reality their relationship ran afoul and was fraught with death and anguish. Even our future brother will not get to keep his sparkmate due to the pit spawned war that will swallow our world whole. There is no love for a Prime. It is the reason we are Primes. Prime means divisible by _one_ after all." Vector growled.

"Yet your spark calls out to her does it not?"

"I do not know."

A heavy silence fell between the two Primes. After a while Alpha Trion let loose a slow vent of air. "I think it is time you left brother. Till the next time?"

"Indeed. Keep that wretched thing for now." Vector glared at the Covenant. "And read it again, because I doubt it's making any sense."

"It's a book of both history and prophecy, it's not supposed to make sense."

Vector shot his fellow prime a glare before opening a rift and hoping through it. The tear in reality sealing itself shut, but not before Alpha Trion caught the slightly pained look on his brother's faceplates.

.

.

.

Vector was starring aimlessly at the expanse of the cosmos, not completely seeing nor really focusing. His Brother's ominous words echoing through his helm.

 _Two halves of one whole..._

He growled in annoyance. Alpha Trion was wrong, he had to be, Vector released a vent as he rubbed a servo over his helm. He needed to stop dwelling on the issue. Turning his gaze on a place in one of Cybertron's many realities he opened a portal. Maybe a round of beating a few ammonites in a precariously collapsing reality would help him blow of some of his steam and confusion...


End file.
